Where The Wild Things Are
by AJsHellCat
Summary: Buffy makes a friend with a new Doublemeat Palace employee...could she be the one to finally bring her and Spike together?
1. Where The Wild Things Are: Chapter One

Buffy sighed as she handed out another Doublemeat Special to what felt like the millionth customer. It was too bad she was so desperate for money and out of school. Life was the pits sometimes. 'This is no time for self-pity. After all, Spike might show up.' Buffy tried to stifle the rush of emotions that came at the thoughts of the blonde vampire. Sadness, longing, desire.'Bad Buffy! You will not think thoughts about him! Killer vampire equals bad news!' Despite herself, however, they managed to worm their way through anyway. Buffy made a note not to tell Spike about that ever. His ego might inflate so much he would blow away. Then again. The thought of Spike all puffed up like a basketball made her smile. A chuckle rose in her throat and escaped. Spike had been gone nearly two months since the bathroom incident. And God help her, she missed him. She, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Sworn Somewhat- Hater of Spike missed him! She'd had given up denying it when Dawn, her sister, finally sat her down and made her confess it. But that didn't mean that Spike had to know. 'He will never know.' She thought to herself. It would cause her more humiliation that she was prepared to deal with. She could practically see that winning grin on Spike's face now. Just then, a voice she had never heard before broke her thoughts of the blonde vampire.  
  
"Hey, I-I'm new here. Can you help me out?" Buffy whirled around the come face to face with a live version of Pippy Long-Stocking. Buffy looked down. 'Yup,' she thought. The socks were there and everything. This was so not cool. "Sure. How can I help you?" "W-Well.I-I need to learn how to use the fry frying machine and the boss told me that you knew the ropes around here and that I should ask you." Good lord, she had one of biggest spaces between two front teeth that she had never seen. Buffy and tried not to cringe as every 'S' that she said came out as a whistle. "Alright," Buffy said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Pippy watched her with rapt attention as she showed her the buttons and when to press them. "There you go Pi-I mean, what's your name? I'm Buffy." "I'm Sandra. Sandra Ryan." Buffy held out her hand and the girl shook it. Well, at least she had a firm handshake. Buffy thought as she headed back to the till. She was so going to have to tell the Scooby Gang about her when she got off her shift. They'd get a kick out of her. Feeling somewhat cheerful again, she continued to serve the customers.  
  
A few minutes later, Pippy-Sandra called to her. "Buffy! The grease is attacking me!" Buffy turned carefully around and her eyes went wide as she saw what was happening. Sandra was covered in cooking oil and was sputtering. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought wearily. "Okay, how did you get all this oil all over you?" "W-well, I was trying to fill the grease thing with it and I somehow managed to dump it all over me!" Buffy was about to chuckle until she saw the forlorn look on the girl's face. "It's okay, Sandra. I'll help you clean this up." Pi-Sandra smiled at her. "Thanks." Buffy cringed. That girl needed braces.  
  
At the end of the day, Buffy wearily walked back home after work. She and Pippy had had to pull a double shift because of the grease incident. Oh God, it was torture to spend five minutes with that accident-prone kid let alone 16 hours. "Praise the Lord the day I get a real job." She muttered. Little did she know Sandra stood in the dark watching her. "You have no idea what's ahead of you Slayer. But you will soon." Smiling, she vanished in a cloud of pink sparkle dust. 


	2. Where The Wild Things Are: Chapter Two

"Really? She did?" Dawn exclaimed after Buffy had finished the story about Pippy. Buffy, who was in a fit of giggles, took a couple of deep breaths before answering. "Yes! It's true." The two sisters broke into laughter again. "And here I was thinking she was pretend." The two of them continued with their laughter until they heard their door open. Buffy turned to see Xander, Anya, and Giles walk in. "Hey guys!" "Hello." Giles said before hobbling onto the couch. He was still sore after what Willow had done to him. Buffy helped him to the couch. "Thank you." He murmured. Buffy just smiled and sat down next to Giles. "What are you laughing about?" Anya asked Dawn, who was still chuckling. Buffy grinned and relayed the story to the rest of the gang. Soon, they were all in stitches. Buffy smiled at her friends. It felt so good to laugh after all that they had been through with Willow's getting evil, and Tara's death. This was the start of a hopefully happier future for the Scooby Gang.  
  
  
  
'Good God.' Spike thought as he saw the sign that welcomed everyone to Sunnyvale. 'I'm back here again.' It was hard for him to believe, but there it was. He was back. Why? He was all too aware of the reason. Spike clenched his jaw against the torrent of emotions that went through him. He's come back because of Buffy, The Slayer, and the woman that had managed to capture his heart. Spike sighed, smiling. Thoughts of Buffy had a way of making him do that. The love he felt seemed even stronger since he'd gotten his soul back. That was the reason, he supposed, that he felt so compelled to come back and see her. He felt guilt for doing what he did to her, for leaving everyone he cared about behind. He had been a selfish coward and he felt horrible about it. Spike huffed. This all too deep human guilt was still hard to deal with, but at the same time, it felt nice to know that he could feel things he'd forgotten to feel as a vampire. It was amazing just how much of yourself you could lose just because you fancy the idea of being immortal and supposedly not having a care in the world. Spike scowled. 'What a stupid git I was back then.' He thought, thinking of his former incredibly geeky self. Buffy had been on the road to changing him beforehand, he admitted. It was because of her that he'd learned what real love, trust and friendship felt like. Tears, for the first time in 200 years, pricked his eyes. They fell freely down his cheeks. There was no sense in hiding them. If he did, they'd just stay pent up inside him and cause him more pain and he wasn't about to go through anything like that ever again. "Oh, Buffy I love you so much. I pray to God that one day you'll believe me and find it in your heart to love me too." He murmured. "I'm sure she will." Spike jumped and look at a young girl, no more than five smiling at him. Spike, if he could blush, would be bright red at the moment. He'd completely forgotten that he was sitting on a city bus heading to downtown Sunnydale at 12:30 at night. "Thanks." He muttered and turned back to the window he'd been staring out of. Unconsciously, he wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared. 'Well, this ought to be fun.' He thought then yawned and closed his eyes, feeling tired. 


	3. Where The Wild Things Are: Chapter Three

"Buffy!" Oh lord where the first words to pop into Buffy's head when she heard the familiar wail of Pippy. "Yes?" She called after her. "I did it! The grease didn't attack me this time!" "Good for you!" Buffy called out, then tried her best not to laugh at the expression on her overly happy coworker's face. Pippy's face was split into a huge grin, exposing the infamous missing teeth. "I'm gonna do good here!" Pippy exclaimed and hugged Buffy. Buffy stared at her warily. Dancing around like an escapee from the mental ward, she happily went back behind the counter and to the grill. "Psychotic isn't she?" Buffy started at the sound of Xander's voice. "Hi there. And that was Pippy." Xander grinned. "Hmm.I'd say she's a side of get-out-of-my-personal-space aswell." Buffy laughed and leaned against the counter. "So, anything I can get you?" "Just a coke." He answered. Buffy rang it into the till. "1.20." Xander dug the change out of his pocket and handed it to Buffy. Hey, I-uh wanted to know something Buffy." Xander said, suddenly getting uncomfortable. Buffy frowned, noticing his change of tone. "What is it Xander?" He didn't answer at first, and just shifted his weight from foot to foot as though a blister had formed on the bottom of each heel. "Xander?" It was Xander's turn to jump that time. "Uh, I found this at the house." Xander lifted something long and obviously leather into Buffy's view. The smell of brandy and cigarettes assaulted her nose and she immediately knew what it was. 'Spike's duster.' She thought, and felt that familiar stream of powerful emotions that always came to her when she thought of him. "I-It's Spikes duster." Xander said slowly, as he held it up for her inspection. Buffy swallowed hard before speaking again. "I see that. Why is it here?" Xander frowned. "Your guess is as good as mine." 'He must have left it here before he took off.' Buffy thought but didn't say it out loud. Just then, another thought came to her mind: why would Xander bring this to her? Why wouldn't he have thrown it out or disposed of it? After all, he was the one that hated Spike out of the Scooby Gang.  
  
"W-why would you bring that here? It doesn't add up, Xander Harris." Buffy stated while he walked her home. He looked at his feet. "Dawn told me that I should bring it to you." Buffy nodded in understanding. That figured. "This is ridiculous, but she thought that maybe Spike would have wanted you to have it. I told her that in his fit of stupid, cowardly rage he left it behind." Buffy examined the duster once more and had a strange thought. 'What would it feel like to wear it?' Astonished at her train of thoughts, folded the duster over her arm. A chill was in the air while they walked. It was getting close to fall and the numbers of hot days in Sunnydale were getting to be fewer and farther between. Buffy unconsciously rubbed her arms, which were now full of goosebumps. "Oh bloody hell." She muttered bitterly and put the duster on. Spike's scent enveloped her once more causing certain body parts of hers to ache tremendously. Buffy dutifully tried to hide her powerful reaction to Spike from Xander as they approached the house. Not only that, but she was starting to use his favourite curse words too. All in all, this was NOT good.  
  
Pippy watched Xander and Buffy walk into her house. She smiled. All would be well soon. Spike and Buffy would be together soon and know the power of true love as they were meant to. "You will be happy, Buffy. I promise." She whispered in a soft French accent." Pippy grinned. It was nothing like her whistling voice. Giggling to herself, she vanished once again; pink sparkle dust floating around in her wake.  
  
  
  
"I'm back, Sunnydale." Spike muttered once he got off the train. He scanned his surroundings that he'd come to know so well. The blonde vampire smiled his usual cheeky grin. It felt unbelievably good to be home. 'Home.' Spike thought. That was what Sunnydale had become to him. Not that he cared. He liked the idea. Spike walked out of the bus depot in the direction of his old crypt. He hoped nobody had moved in while he'd been away. Otherwise, he might have to face a certain Slayer before he was ready to. Spike clenched his jaw. He'd thought of her again. It was creepy just how easily she could enter his thoughts. Love for her filled his heart and he ached with it. A deep longing to see her again assaulted him. Without thinking, he changed his course and soon found himself on her doorstep. "Bloody Hell!" he muttered, then froze. Were his ears deceiving him or did he just hear Buffy say those same words? Spike looked up just in time to see her hugging HIS duster around her body. A frown of pure sorrow was on her face as she gazed out the window. He heard her sigh and turn to lean against the glass. The duster slipped for a couple of moments just so spike could see her bare back before she shifted it over her shoulders once more. Spike groaned at the desire that pumped through his body at that moment. She was NAKED beneath it! The urge to rush into that house, grab her, tell he loved her, then have her against that window was all too powerful. 'Gotta get out of here!' he thought and quickly ran out of the yard before anyone noticed him. 


	4. Where The Wild Things Are: Chapter Four

IBuffy rolled her head in ecstasy. Spike was back. Her "enemy", her ally, and for right now: her lover. "God, I love you." He whispered her in ear as he kissed her neck. "And I love you." Buffy whispered back. Spike kissed her lips then down her body, smiling at her as she let out groans of pleasure. This was how it was supposed it be the two of them in love and making to love to one another. Their bodies became drenched in sweat, as their lovemaking grew more passionate. Buffy let out an exclamation as her body was overtaken by her climax. "I love you, Spike. I love you! I love you! I  
  
Buffy awoke with a start. She'd done it again. She had dreamt of Spike and what they had once shared. 'How did I let him get to me like this?' She wondered and sighed. At least nobody but her knew about it. After all, she knew her friends wouldn't take kindly to her missing Spike let alone having passionate dreams about him. When will she ever learn not to get involved with those who were undead? "Probably never." She muttered out loud to nobody in particular. Spike had gotten into her system somehow and was stuck there. Not only that, Buffy feared, but straight into something far more significant. Buffy shook herself and rolled over, determined to fall asleep again. She was going to rid Spike from her mind if it was the last thing she did. Just then, she found that her nose was buried in Spike's duster, which she had accidentally left on her bed when she came home from patrol. More memories assaulted her and her body ached for him as it did every time she dreamt of the blonde vampire. Buffy drew in a shaky breath. She was obviously not going to get back to sleep that night. Sighing, she got up and donned her housecoat. Perhaps a cup of tea would soothe her. Encouraged by that thought, she went downstairs to the kitchen. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard a creak. Her Slayer senses went on full alert. Thankfully, out of habit, she had a stake in her housecoat pocket. At that moment, it was in her hand and ready to go. Buffy's heart raced as she slowly moved into the kitchen looking every which way. Just then, she ran into a hard chest. Startled, she raised her stake and was just about to use it when she saw the person's face.  
  
"Hello, love." Buffy nearly fainted as the sound of that familiar voice. "Spike?" she whispered, not yet able to believe it. "Good on you. Got it in one." He drawled and smiled at her. "You're back." Buffy could hardly contain her excitement. After all that time, he was finally back and within her reach. Buffy frowned as her traitorous heart leaped. "Yes, I'm back. Did you miss me?" Buffy looked her hands. "Maybe." She muttered, hoping Spike hadn't heard her. "Maybe?" He asked in disbelief. Buffy gave him her warning stare and he backed off. "To tell you the truth, Buffy I." he paused and took an unnecessary deep breath. "I-I missed you. A lot." Buffy found herself touched by Spike's tender confession. "Well I-I missed you too. We're even." She said, hoping she sounded more collected than she felt. Spike took a step towards her. "I was afraid of seeing you, Buffy. I was afraid that-" "I'd try to kill you?" She finished for him. Spike merely nodded. "I guess after.yeah, I can see that. But I'll have you know I wouldn't have." Spike stared her with a startled expression. Before he could speak again, Buffy held up her hand. "I wouldn't kill you because you've been a great help to my friends and I and you looked after Dawn all that time after I died and I'm grateful. You've become a friend to us. You're no longer the enemy." Spike gave her a smile, which Buffy thought made him look more gorgeous than ever. Shaking that thought, she just grinned back.  
  
Spike gazed at the woman he loved. Man, was he ever glad he mustered up the nerve to see her. Just that smile of hers was reward enough. So, she hadn't confessed her undying love for him but that would come in time. He hoped. After all, he planned to seduce her and give her the romance just like he knew she deserved. After all, he didn't want to lose her again. "Well, sorry about bursting in on you like this. I'll be going so I don't wake anyone else." Buffy gently took his arm before he could get turn to leave. "Don't leave. Not again." She said softly. Spike turned around at the sound of the plea in her voice. "I-We, the Scoobies, need you here." Spike nodded and turned to leave once more. "Alright.I need you here." Spike smiled again and Buffy feared that her coveted control was going to snap and she'd give in to her desires. And with that, she turned, with her teacup in hand, and headed upstairs. 


	5. Where The Wild Things Are: Chapter Five

Pippy watched Spike leave Buffy's house. "Wow!" she murmured. "Those two might just pull off getting together on their own!" She smiled. Perhaps that could happen, but still, they needed a little shove now and again and she was going to be there to give it to them. However she still needed to find a way to study them more closely. Frowning, she thought for a long moment. Then suddenly, she knew. She had to befriend Buffy. Smiling again, she shifted into a more comfortable position in the tree she was sitting in. That wouldn't be too hard. She liked Buffy already. She was a nice girl and put up with her clumsy and dorky ways at the Doublemeat Palace. This was probably going to be one of the easier assignments she had been given. Pippy shuddered as she thought of her blunder with a certain demon and a normal boy meaning Anya and Xander. Well, she couldn't guarantee true love now could she? But something inside her fairy heart told her that Buffy and Spike were meant to be, not matter what. She fluttered her pink wings and disappeared into a cloud of pink fairy dust.  
  
Buffy sat in front of her bedroom window and looked absentmindedly at the tree in front of her window. Buffy frowned in curiosity as she noticed something pink twinkle on the edge of her vision. 'What the?' And with that, she climbed out, carefully of course, onto her roof. Before long, she reached the tree. With utter amazement, Buffy saw a sort of pink glittering dust on one of the branches. Realizing instantly that this was a Scooby Gang thing, she quickly ran inside her room, grabbed a glass bottle that had once held holy water but was washed and cleaned, and came back out to get a sample. Buffy brushed as much dust as she could into it without letting it fall onto the lawn. The dust half-filled the bottle and twinkled at her every time it struck the moonlight. "Pretty." She thought and smiled. Collecting this was much better than other stuff the Scooby Gang had been forced to collect. Perhaps this would be one of her cleaner jobs as a Slayer. Buffy chuckled at that and climbed back inside her bedroom window. Buffy studied the glittering dust once she had placed the bottle at the edge of her bed. It sparkled and twinkled, and it seemed to light up her entire room with a warm, pink glow. Strangely, Buffy sensed goodness coming from it. As if whatever left it behind wasn't evil at all. Buffy raised her eyebrows at that thought. "Imagine that." She said softly to herself. "Something that comes to Sunnydale that ISN'T evil." Buffy could just see the surprised looks on friend's faces when she told them. Giles would probably clean his glasses for days. That vision made her chuckle. Glancing at her clock, she realized that she needed to get to sleep or she'd never wake up in time to get Dawn ready for school. Buffy snuggled under her covers and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Buffy, Xander, and Dawn were sitting on the couch as Buffy relayed her story of the previous night. "Really? A non-evil being here, in Sunnydale?" Buffy nodded. "It's true." Dawn smiled. "This'll be nice for you. No need to slay. It's sort of like a vacation for you." "Indeed." Buffy agreed. "A well-deserved one I might add." Xander grinned. "Let's all form a conga line and celebrate!" Buffy laughed at that and stood up. "How about we all go to the Bronze and have cappuccinos and cinnamon buns?" Dawn suggested. "Great!" Xander said, feeling enthused. "Okay. After you get your homework done tonight, Dawn, we'll head out." Dawn beamed at her sister and grabbed her schoolbag. "See you!" she called to Buffy and Xander. "Have a good day!" Xander and Buffy called at the same time. Once Dawn was out of sight, Xander closed the door and headed into the kitchen. "You know, Buffy, I think there might just be a God out there that decided to take pity on you." Buffy grinned. "Maybe. I could have used him or her sooner though." "Well, take what you can get." Buffy sighed. "I will. I'm going to enjoy myself tonight. Gasp!" Xander laughed. "Well, let me help you pick something to wear." "Buffy raised an eyebrow. "How come I get an ominous feeling when you say that?" "Hey! I have good taste!" Buffy giggled and ruffled Xander's hair. "I was teasing." "Good. Xander will now ascend the stairs after the Lovely Slayer." Buffy burst out laughing and headed up the stairs. "I'm glad you're my friend, Xander." "Me too." And with that, the two friends proceeded to tear her closet apart for the perfect outfit. 


	6. Where The Wild Things Are: Chapter Six

Buffy stared at herself in the mirror. "This is the one Xander!" She said excitedly as she stepped out of her room so Xander could see her outfit. Buffy was wearing the brand new pair of black leather pants she'd bought and a shimmering forest green tank top. "The judges give her a 10!" Buffy smiled. 'Tonight,' Buffy thought happily, 'I can be normal for once in my life.' Just then, Willow and Anya arrived. They took one look at Buffy and both went "ooh!" in unison. "Buffy you look wonderful!" Willow said excitedly. "Now you can smooze and stuff!" Anya nodded in agreement. "Let's get going. It's Friday night and the place will undoubtedly be packed." And with that, they hurried out the door.  
  
Anya's assumption had been right. The bronze was overflowing with people drinking coffee, dancing, and just hanging around. Buffy and the gang found a table and sat down before it was occupied. "Well," Willow said once they were settled. "Any ideas on the whole pink dust thing?" Buffy shook her head. "Nope. I'm sure Giles will come up with something. He's good at that." "Yeah, but anyway we didn't come here to talk about work. We came here to be normal." Buffy said and smiled. "Not possible for us." Willow said and chuckled. Buffy laughed too. "True. Well, how about somewhat normal?" "That works." Willow agreed. "Anyone thirsty?" Xander asked, "I'll get drinks." "I'll have a hot chocolate." Buffy said, then looked Anya and Willow. "Hot chocolate too." Willow said. "Me too. And put marshmallows in it." Anya demanded. Xander just grinned at his girlfriend and left to get their orders. Buffy sighed. She scanned the crowd, trying to see if a certain blonde vampire had decided to show. Buffy mentally slapped herself. 'Do NOT think of that monster! He's evil!' She frowned. She didn't believe one word of what she had just thought and she knew it. The hard part was coming to grips with it. But, alas it was there. She didn't see Spike as an evil thing anymore. She thought of him as a man. A man who could make her feel things that no man, human or not, had never been able to make her feel. Buffy momentarily let down her barriers and put the truth in front of her for a moment. Spike made her feel passion far stronger than she had never known, he'd done nothing but help her the last couple of years, he'd been the only one she could truly bare her soul to, and the last Buffy feared the most: Spike was slowly stealing her heart. Buffy didn't feel the usual fear she felt when that thought crossed her mind. For some reason, it was not scary at all at that moment. It gave her a warm feeling in her heart. A sort of feeling that meant that it was supposed to be this way. That it was meant to be. 'Now, that was a hell of a revelation.' She thought, amazed. Not that she'd tell Spike any of this. No, she wasn't ready for that yet.  
  
Pippy smiled from her hiding spot above Buffy's head on the Bronze's balcony. "Phase one complete." She thought. The thought-freeing spell she had cast had worked like a charm. Pippy grinned as stared down at the Chosen One. Just then, someone caught her eye entering the Bronze. It was Spike. 'Oh happy day!' Suppressing the urge to do a happy dance, she smiled and put on her Sandra disguise. 'Show time.' She thought gleefully and headed down to greet Buffy. Tonight she was going to work some of her best magic ever. That is, if the two of them didn't work it themselves. Pippy grinned again and trotted down the metal steps to put her plan into action. 


	7. Where The Wild Things Are: Chapter Seven

"Hi Buffy!" Buffy jumped at the sound of a voice calling to her. She groaned. It was Pippy. Buffy looked up and saw the girl smiling at her. "Hi Pi-Sandra." Damn. She was still having a terrible time not calling her that name. "Having fun here at the Bronze?" "Yeah. I'm just hanging out with my friends." Buffy gestured at Willow, Xander, and Anya. They all exchanged hellos. Pippy grinned. "That's great! I'm hanging out with my dad here. He owns this club you know." Buffy perked up. That was one of the more interesting things Pippy had ever told her. "Really?" "Yeah!" Pippy gestured at a man working behind the counter of the bar. "That's him." Buffy glanced briefly at him then back at Pippy. "Nice to know." Just then, Spike made it to the table. "Hello, Buffy." He said simply but smiled at her. Buffy grimaced back. "Spike." Pippy watched the exchange of looks between the two of them. 'Definite something there.' She thought. "What do you want?" Buffy asked bluntly, as she always did of him. "Nothing, Buffy. I'm here for the same reason you people are. Just to hang out and have fun." Buffy cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. Spike just scowled at her as he usually did when she looked at him that way then sat down. Just then it dawned on Buffy that she hadn't introduced Spike to her coworker. "Spike, this is Sandra. Sandra, this is Spike." "Hi!" she said cheerfully. Spike moved his chair slightly away from her and simply nodded in acknowledgement. Pippy watched Buffy grin at Spike's actions. Pippy mentally racked her brain trying to think of a way to get the two of them alone together. Judging from the crowd in the Bronze that wasn't going to be easy, but hey, she'd find a way. After all, these two were destined for each other. Just then, an idea hit her: They always seemed to patrol together by themselves. Maybe that was the ticket. Pippy cast a spell that made Buffy's Slayer senses think that a vampire was nearby. She glanced at Spike. 'Well, a dangerous one.' She mentally noted. Just then, Buffy stood up and ran out of the Bronze, telling her friends openly that she'd sensed a vamp in the Bronze. 'They must know she's the Slayer.' She thought, then grinned as she watched Spike take off after her. 'Worked like a charm.'  
  
Buffy pulled out her stake and watched her environment warily. She looked everywhere, waiting for the vampire to attack her or Spike. Buffy waited. Nothing happened. Frowning, she kept walking. Her senses suddenly got stronger as she headed towards the cemetery. Buffy grinned to herself. 'Cool! I can sense them from farther away now!' Buffy entered the graveyard and looked around. "See anything Spike?" "Nope. Not a bloody vamp in sight." "That's weird. I know there's one here somewhere." "Yeah, right behind you." Buffy whirled around, stake ready only to come face to face with Spike, who was smirking at her. "I meant me, Buffy." Buffy frowned at him. "I knew that." She said sheepishly. "And don't do that again or I'll-" "Or you'll what?" Spike asked, not able to resist the opportunity to prod at her. "Spike, this isn't the time to provoke a fight. We have to look for- " Suddenly, Buffy's strong sense faded as though it had never been. "That's funny." "What's funny, love?" "I could have sworn that I sensed a vampire around here. But now, I don't sense anything." Buffy grew puzzled. "Now that never happens." "No." Spike agreed. "Well, you know what this means." Spike smiled. "Research Party!" Buffy giggled at this imitation of Willow, who always enjoyed that sort of thing. "You're pretty when you laugh." He said softly and seriously. Buffy looked into his blue eyes wordlessly, seeing his feelings for her reflected in them. That's when she felt that stirring of desire again. That all-consuming need to have him where he stood nearly overcame her once again. Buffy quickly looked away from him and headed back to the Bronze so she could tell her friend what was going on. She could feel Spike following her without even looking back to see if he was there. She just knew. 'That's what love will do to you.' Her brain sang out to her. Buffy stifled that thought. It was still all new to her and kind of frightening. 'Who would have thought?' Buffy mused when she reached the Bronze. She turned, and to Spike's surprise, didn't bark orders at him but simply smiled. 'Who would have thought that I, Buffy Anne Summers, would fall in love with Spike?' She sure hadn't. But that didn't matter. Her loving him didn't make her feel scared at all. It made her feel happy. Now all she had to do was work up the nerve to tell Spike. Oh Lordy. 


	8. Where The wild Things Are: Chapter Eight

AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks for all the reviews! I greatly appreciate them! I'm so glad that you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it for you all.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"So? Anything yet?" Buffy jerked her head up at the sound of Willow's voice and groaned. They all had been studying various books and checking the Internet for almost six straight hours, trying to find any reason for Buffy's ability to detect vampires to go haywire. "Nope." Buffy finally answered and yawned. "We'll keep trying." Willow said, trying to keep Buffy's spirits up. "It's just a little difficult. But we'll figure it out. We always do." Buffy smiled at her friend and picked up yet another book. "Wait a minute! I think I found something!" Willow exclaimed, waking Xander, Dawn, and Anya from their slumber. "What?" Dawn asked groggily. "I- it says here that there is a band of French fairies called The Amour that go around and help lost souls find love. They cast 'helping spells' on the couple they are sent to bring together, to aid them in realizing their feelings for each other. It also says that they have even paired up a couple of Slayers with their true loves." "Okay, does that mean that they can play with her Slayer sense?" Xander asked. Willow nodded. "Yeah, if they feel it's necessary. They always leave behind a pile of colored dust according to what color the fairy is." Buffy's eyes widened. "That has to be where that pink dust I found came from!" Willow smiled. "Yeah, it looks like it." Dawn smiled. "Imagine that? A fairy looking out for you! That is so cool!" Buffy smiled. "Yeah, it's a nice break from something trying to kill me." Buffy sighed. "I wonder who they'll bring to me." Willow grinned. "Maybe a nice tall, dark and handsome man named." Willow paused for a moment and bent to whisper something in Buffy's ear. "Spike." Willow gently took Buffy's arm and led her out of the living and into her kitchen. Buffy looked back at her friend in amazement. "Surprised I knew huh?" Buffy nodded wordlessly. "B-but how?" Willow just smiled. "I've watched you two. I see the way that he looks at you and the way you look at him. You two love each other." "But-" "Buffy," Willow said before she could finish, "This fairy is just giving you the kick in the pants that you need to realize that you two belong together." "B-but I'm afraid Willow." Buffy had never told anyone what she was about to tell Willow. "I'm afraid he'll run just like Angel and Riley did. I don't want my heart broken again." Willow snorted in annoyance. "Come on, Buffy. Things between you two have never been easy. You've pissed him off and hurt him more times that I can count yet he stayed around. I've never seen a man in love more dedicated to a woman than Spike is to you." "You're right.I love him Willow and it makes me feel all warm inside." Buffy looked up at her friend, clearly embarrassed. "Did I say that last part out loud?" Willow laughed. "Yes, you did." Buffy blushed. "Sorry." "It's okay. Now, go tell him how you feel." Buffy smiled at her friend. "Thanks." "Hey, I'm just making up for my, uh, episode." Willow looked up at Buffy with her trademark sheepish look. "It's alright, Willow. We forgive you." Willow smiled. "Now go be happy." And with that, Buffy walked out her kitchen door.  
  
  
  
Buffy was bubbling over with eagerness to find Spike. Luckily, she knew where to find him. Buffy smiled as she reached Spike's crypt. For the first time, she felt the need to knock rather to barge in. After all, this wasn't one of those usual times she visited to just ask him for help. One of the greatest things about finally realizing her love for him was that it made her feel free. A weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Buffy, unable to wait, knocked loudly on the door. "Bloody Hell! I'm coming already!" Buffy suppressed the urge to giggle Spike's words. He was so cute when he was annoyed. "Now what do you-" Spike nearly keeled over in surprise to see that Buffy was on the other side of his door. "Well, this is unusual. No barging in." He said, trying to sound more collected than he felt. "Nope. Not this time. I came to talk to you, Spike." Intrigued, Spike let her in. "About what, pet?" "About." she took a deep breath, "Us." Spike gave her a look as though she'd grown an extra head. "Just hear me out. I'm sorry for every time that I've hurt you over the years." Spike smiled and Buffy's heart skipped a beat. "Most of the time I deserved, considering what I did to you." Spike's voice wavered. "I-I just couldn't-Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry. I love you." Spike dropped to his knees, tears careening down his cheeks. Buffy sank down onto the cold, stone floor with him, holding him in her arms. "All is forgiven Spike." Spike looked into her eyes, unable to speak. His eyes, however, told her volumes. He was truly sorry for what he had done and he truly loved her aswell. Buffy touched his cheek tenderly with her hand, wiping away his tears in the process. "I love you Spike." She whispered softly. A grin spread across Spike's face. "R-really? You love me?" "Yes. It just took me a long time to see it. But now I do and I want us to be together." The look in Buffy's eyes told Spike she was telling him the truth. Joy filled Spike's heart to the brim for the first time in 100 years. "Oh Buffy I love you!" Spike said, then kissed her with all the love in his heart. Buffy kissed him back, matching that love with her own. Buffy's last thought before they fell onto Spike's new bed was 'Thank you, fairies, wherever you are. Thank you.'  
  
Pippy smiled as she watched the happy couple kiss, reveling in their love for one another. "You did it on your own, Buffy. We only helped a little." And with that, she vanished, happy that her work was done. 


	9. Where The Wild Things Are: Epilogue

****************************EPILOGUE***************************  
  
  
  
"So, how are you and Spike doing? It's your one-year anniversary today." Willow asked eagerly. "Great. I love him for everyday, Will." Buffy's face split into a huge grin as Spike came up behind Buffy and hugged her. "And I love you more everyday to, love." Spike whispered in Buffy's ear. "That's wonderful, Buffy! Hurray for you!" "Thanks. I just wish I could thank those fairies for helping us along." "Yes, you can." Came a soft, French accent from behind them. Buffy whirled around to see a large, glittering pink fairy standing next to them. "Who are you?" "Sandra. You know? Pippy?" "You were the fairy that helped us?" Spike asked, clearly amazed. (Buffy had told Spike about the fairy the night they had started dating.) She grinned. "Yes, Spike. I'm sorry that I didn't reveal myself earlier but I had other assignments. A lot of work for a fairy like me." Buffy got up out her chair and hugged her. This display of gratitude warmed Sandra's heart. "Thank you!" "You're welcome, Buffy." "I-I don't know how to repay you for this." Sandra just smiled. "You do that by just being happy with Spike." Sandra took one last look at the happy couple. "Take care." "Bye, Sandra." Buffy said then watched her leave in a cloud of pink dust. Buffy turned and sat down in Spike's lap. "Have I told you lately that I love you, Spike?" "Yes, you did.Last night." Buffy blushed. Willow rolled her eyes. "You two." Buffy and Spike both cast Willow an innocent glance. "What?" Then went turned back other and kissed passionately. 'Oh, love is grand.' Spike thought,happily. 


End file.
